My Steps of Life
by Hitomi Arishima
Summary: Summary: "Apa maksudmu dengan taruhan Sasuke-kun?"/ "KITA PUTUS"/ "Kau anak yang tak tau diri"/ "Aku adalah kepala Konoha internasional Music High school"/ "Saya akan menerimanya"/ "Akan kubuat kalian menyesal"/ "Kau mengenal mereka kaichou?"/Warning:sasufemnaru /AU
1. Chapter 1

MY STEPS of LIFE

.

.

.

.

Author : Hitomi Shimatani

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : Sasufemnaru, slight SasuSaku and Utakatafemnaru

WARNING:

Ooc, Gaje, Aneh, Typo (s), Tulisan berantakan, FEMNARU

.

.

.

Summary: "Apa maksudmu dengan taruhan Sasuke-kun?"/ "KITA PUTUS"/ "Kau anak yang tak tau diri"/ "Aku adalah kepala Konoha internasional High school"/ "Saya akan menerimanya"/ "Akan kubuat mereka menyesal"/ "Kau mengenal mereka Kaichou?"

Chapter 1: ~Kenyataan~

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau menarikku ke depan kelas?"

"HEY SEMUA! DENGARKAN!"

Seketika semua murid yang tadinya berisik, langsung diam.

"HEY KALIAN TAHU, NARUTO ADALAH PACARKU!" Jelas Sasuke pada seluruh orang yang berada di kelas.

"Haa? Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun, kau tidak mungkin pacaran dengan si cupu itu kan?" Lanjut seorang siswi, fans girlnya Sasuke.

"Dengarkan saja, apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke Selanjutnya" Bukan Sasuke yang menjawab, melainkan Neji yang diwajahnya tercetak seringaian.

"Hn, dengarkan ini! Naruto, apa kau mencintaiku?" Wajah Naruto langsung memerah karena mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Katakan saja, apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"I-iya, aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum, senyum yang aneh, yang terlihat seperti seringai orang jahat?

"Kau dengar ini kan Neji?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya… aku mendengarnya. Haah..." Sambil menghela nafas, Neji mendekati Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah kunci mobil, kunci mobil milik Neji.

"Ini, sekarang mobiku menjadi milikmu. Yeah… Aku mengaku kalah dalam taruhan ini. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini padanya?" Tanya Neji sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto dengan dagunya.

Naruto yang mendengar kata taruhan itu terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, apa yang dimaksud dengan Neji-kun taruhan? Taruhan tentang apa?"

"Kau mau tahu, taruhan apa? Taruhan tentang 'Apakah aku bisa memacarimu selama sebulan atau tidak' itulah taruhannya" Jelas Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hahahaha… jadi, Sasuke-kun memacari si cupu itu karena taruhan? Sungguh kasihan kau cupu!" Ejek salah satu siswi yang bernama Karin. Perkataan Karin tadi, sontak membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

Menghiraukan tawa seisi kelas, Naruto menatap pada Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ja-jadi Sasuke-kun, kau memacariku selama ini, karena sebuah taruhan? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Benar, aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang cupu seperti dirimu, bagiku itu menjijikkan"

"JLEEBB" Perkataan Sasuke yang keterlaluan itu langsung menusuk pada hati Naruto.

"Jadi, dengarkan ini dengan baik Naruto, kita putus!" Sambung Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata itu, seketika tubuhnya tegang tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Kau benar-benar kasihan cupu, sudah dibohongi dipermalukan didepan kelas lagi. Ckckck. ..asal kau tahu, jika kau bukanlah seorang Namikaze, aku sudah pasti menghancurkanmu!" Kata Karin yang sengaja menambah penderitaan Naruto. Naruto yans sudah tak tahan dengan perkataan Karin pun, langsung berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Nande… nande Kami-sama? Kenapa hidupku penuh dengan derita? Apakah aku pernah berbuat jahat pada-Mu ataukah orang lain? Nande… nande, Hiks hiks hiks" Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

"Drap drap drap" suara langkah Naruto yang berlari di koridor sekolah. Ia berlari sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba

"Buurghh"

"Hey cupu, kau tidak punya mata ya?" Kata sesorang yang ditabrak Naruto, yang ternyata adalah Sakura, kakak tirinya.

"Nee-chan maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu"

"Alasan kau cupu. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku nee-chan, aku tidak sudi memiliki adik sepertimu!" Perintah Sakura sambil menjambak rambut Naruto.

"Nee-nee-chan sakit, ku mohon lepaskan!" Kata Naruto sambil menahan tangan Sakura yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Dengar tidak, kubilang jangan memanggilku nee-chan cupu! Kau tuli ya?" Sahut Sakura dengan tangannya yang semakin erat menjambak rambut Naruto.

"Sa-sakit. Hiks hiks hiks, ku mohon lepaskan Sakura-sama!" Pinta Naruto dengan suara yang lirih menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Hee? Kau menyebutku Sakura-sama. Bagus-bagus, aku suka mendengarnya. Hahaha… rasakan ini!" Tawa Sakura sambil melepas jambakannya dengan cara mendorongnya yang membuat Naruto tersungkur. Kemudian Sakura pun meninggalkan Naruto disana, tanpa ada rasa iba dan bersalah.

Fans girl Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut tersenyum. Tersenyum atas penderitaan Naruto karena sudah merebut Sasuke mereka.

Naruto yang tersungkur. Kemudian bangun dengan lututnya yan terluka tanpa ada yang membantunya. Ia kemudian berjalan tertatih-tatih ke atap untuk meredakan hatinya yang sakit, tanpa menghiraukan lututnya yang terluka.

.

.

.

※※※ SKIP TIME ※※※

Naruto pov on

"Angin berhembus menerpa wajahku. Hidupku yang penuh lika-liku. Berbeda di kebanyakan orang. Orang lain tersenyum, aku tidak. Dibenci orang-orang, bahkan juga keluarga. Apa yang harus kulakukan bu? Ayah mengabaikanku, kakak tiri juga ibu tiri jahat padaku. Aku ada, tapi tak ada. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar mereka melihatku? Aku lwlah dengan hidupku. Jika saja ibu masih disini. Aku yakin kau akan memelukku sama seperti dulu, iyakan bu?"

Naruto pov off

Hiks hiks hiks. Suara isak tangis terdengar dari Naruto. Sekarang ia sedang berada di atap sekolak. Meratapi takdir yang kejam padanya. Kemana ia akan marah, kemana ia akan protes akan takdir dan hidupnya. Tuhan, benar satu kata Tuhan. Tuhan yang membuat takdir, apakah itu takdir baik atau buruk. Ia, Tuhanlah yang menentukan. Naruto hanya perlu bersabar dan rela dengan apa yang terjadi. "Jangan membenci Tuhan tentang apa yang telah Ia perbuat. Tunggulah, maka suatu hari, kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang tak terkira oleh-Nya". Itulah kata-kata ibunya yang selalu ia ingat. Maka dari itu, Naruto pun bangkit duduknya dan jangan terpuruk tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

"Yosh, baiklah. Lupakan yang telah terjadi, lalu lakukan yang terbaik" Kata Naruto sambil mengapus air matanya kemudian menampilkan senyum yang menawan tepi selalu tertutupi oleh kacamata tebalnya. Ia pun berjalan turun dari atap dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

~Tbc~

Hai minna, bagaimana ceritanya? Kuharap kalian menyukainya. Maaf ya tulisannya berantakan, nanti kuperbaiki lagi. Maklum new-bie. Tolong review kalau ada kekerungan ne? ku tunggu fav, foll dan reviewnya. Jaa-ne...

Naruto: oi thor, kenapa loe buat gue menderita sih?

Author: Hehehe… sorry-sorry, loe kan pemeran utamanya.

Naruto: Gue tau kok. Tapi itu keterlaluan tau, masa rambut gue pake di jambak-jambak segala. Sakit tau.

Author: Siapa suruh, ambil peran utama?

Naruto: Keterlaluan loe thor, awas loe gue rasengan baru tau rasa!

Author: Oh " muka datar"

Naruto: Rasengan...

Author: Sunshin no Jutsu "menghilang"

Naruto: Kampret loe thor… "teriak Naruto"

Hitomi Shimatani log out


	2. I'am Alone

MY STEPS of LIFE

.

.

.

.

Author : Hitomi Shimatani

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : Sasufemnaru, slight SasuSaku and Utakatafemnaru

WARNING:

Ooc, Gaje, Aneh, Typo (s), Tulisan berantakan, FEMNARU

.

.

.

Summary: "Apa maksudmu dengan taruhan Sasuke-kun?"/ "KITA PUTUS"/ "Kau anak yang tak tau diri"/ "Aku adalah kepala Konoha internasional High school"/ "Saya akan menerimanya"/ "Akan kubuat mereka menyesal"/ "Kau mengenal mereka Kaichou?"

Chapter 2: ~ I'm Alone ~

Tap ...

Tap ...

Tap ...

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lorong sekolah yang sunyi sebab istirahat telah lama usai. Naruto berjalan pelan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, dikarenakan ia telah melewatkan satu jam pelajaran fisika yang dibimbing oleh Anko-sensei. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan sensei killer itu, hampir semua siswa dan siswi takut padanya. Naruto saja sampai bergidik ngeri saat melihat teman sekelasnya Kiba, yang dulu dihukum oleh sensei nya itu.

Tak lama Naruto berjalan, ia pun telah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya yang bertuliskan 10-1.

"Haah..." sambil menghela nafas. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku masuk sekarang atau nanti, setelah jam pelajaran Anko-sensei selesai ya? Aku takut dimarahi, tapi membolos itu juga tidak baik. Baiklah, lebih baik dihukum daripada tidak dapat ilmu. Ganbatte! Naruto." Batin Naruto yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi kemarahan Anko-sensei padanya.

"SREEK"

Terdengar bunyi Naruto yang menggeser pintu kelasnya, dan seketika itu jua ia mendapat deathglare dari sensei nya tersebut.

"Dari mana kau Namikaze-san?" Tanya Anko dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ettoo… gomen sensei. Aku lupa, aku tadi ada di atap. Jadi aku tidak mendengar suara belnya. Hehehe… " Dusta Naruto dengan tawa kikuknya.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san, untuk kali ini saja aku akan memaafkanmu. Ingat! Jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi, paham!"

"Tentu sensei, terimakasih."

"Kembali ketempat dudukmu!"

"Hai' sensei"

"Hm"

.

.

.

.

.

Teng… Teng… Teng.

Suara bel telah berbunyi, menandakan waktu pelajaran telah usai.

"Baiklah. Anak-anak, karena waktunya telah habis. Maka lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian di rumah. Ingay besok harus sudah selesai!" Perintah Anko.

"Hai' sensei" Sahut siswa siswi.

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Sampai jumpa sensei!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak terasa waktu terus berlalu, sudah dua tahun. Semenjak ibu meninggal. Aku merindukanmu bu!" Batin Naruto yang merindukan ibunya sambil berjalan pulang ke rumah.

※※※ Namikaze Mansion ※※※

"Tadaima!"

.

.

.

"…"

.

"…"

"Selalu seperti ini, tidak ada yang mau menyambut kepulangan ku." Batin Naruto, sambil tersenyum miris.

Naruto pun beranjak menuju kamarnya dan melewati ruang keluarga, yang ternyata terdapat keluarganya dan dua orang yang terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri. Mereka sedang berbicara dengan asiknya. Namun pembicaraan mereka terhenti kala Naruto melewati mereka. Tamu tersebut memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang merendahkan, sama seperti ibu tirinya. Sedangkan, ayahnya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang datar.

"Hey Minato, apa dia putri mu?" Tanya salah satu tersebut yang bernama Fugaku.

"Oh, dia bukan anakku. Aku menemukannya saat ia berumur lima tahun, didepan gerbang rumahku, Fugaku." Jelas Minato.

"JLEEBB"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya pun terhenti dari jalanya dan langsung menolehkan kepala kepada ayahnya, yang memandang datar padanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum. Sedangkan Mebuki, ibu tirinya juga terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Tapi keterkejutannya tak lama berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Heee...? sudah kuduga. Dari penampilannya saja sudah terlihat" Kata tamu satunya lagi, Mikoto sambil memandang penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah.

"Begitulah. Ini pun juga keinginan Kushina. Ia merasa kasihan melihat anak lima tahun yang tidak tahu arah." Tambah Minato. Tanpa memikirkan perkataanya yang membuat hati Naruto tambah tertohok sakit.

Naruto yang mendengarnya lebih memilih pergi dibanding mendengar pekataan-perkataan selanjutnya yang nanti membuat hatinya tambah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto telah berada didalam kamarnya. Segera ia menghepaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang single sizenya. Menutupi mata dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah isak tangisnya.

"Hiks hiks hiks, kenapa ayah berbohong seperti itu? Seperti itukah aku dimatamu? Apa karena ayah malu memiliki anak tak berguna? Batin Naruto.

Kemudian ia pun beranjak dan mengambil bingkai foto yang didalamnya terdapat foto ia, ibunya dan ayahnya, berpelukan dan tersenyum hangat menghadap padanya. Ia mengelus dan memeluk bigkai foto itu. Foto yang dulunya diambil lima tahun uang lalu, dimana ia masih SD.

Tok Tok Tok...

Terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu.

"siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini saya nona" Ucap seorang yang ternyata adalah pelayan.

"Masuklah!" Naruto pun segera menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa."

"Ano, nona. Saatnya makan malam!"

"Ya. Terimakasih. Emmm… apakah ayah yang memerintahkan mu memberitahukan ini padaku?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Maaf nona, tapi, tuan sama sekali tidak memerintahkannya, melainkan nyonya." Jelas pelayan tersebut.

Naruto yamg mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera turun ke bawah. Kau boleh pergi!"

"Saya permisi nona" sahut pelayan itu. Kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

※※※ Ruang Makan ※※※

Tang Tang Tang

Terdengar bunyi tabrakan alat makan yang sedang digunakan empunya.

"Sakura, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya Mebuki.

Tersenyum dan melirik kearah Naruto, Sakura berucap "Tentu saja menyenangkan bu. Hari ini aku dipanggil oleh seseorang dengan sebutan Sakura-sama. Bukankah itu hebat bu?"

Naruto yang hanya dapat menduduk mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Oh, ya? Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Minato dengan ekspresi ingin tahunya juga tatapan lembutnya yang ditujukan pada Sakura. Naruto yang melihat tatapan lembut ayahnya pada Sakura, membuat hatinya sakit. Semenjak ibunya, Kushina meninggal. Ia tidak pernah ditatap lembut lagi oleh ayahnya. Melainkan, tatapan datar dan tidak pedulilah yang selalu ia dapatkan.

"Ada dong yah, ayah tidak perlu tahu oke?" Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau merahasiakannya pada ayahmu?"

"Ayolah suamiku, jangan seperti itu. Biarkan saja, lagi pula orang itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting Sakura sekarang ada didepan kita yang harus kita urus." Timpal Mebuki.

"Kau benar istriku, ada seorang gadis cantik berada didepan kita, cantiknya bahkan melebihi kecantikan bunga Sakura." Canda Minato.

"Ah, ayah kau bisa saja. Hahaha ..." Tawa Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan oleh ibu dan ayah tirinya sangat bahagia di tambah dengan keberadaan Naruto yang saat ini ada di hadapannya hanya tertunduk diam. Tanpa ada yang mau mengajaknya berbicara. Hatinya benar-benar berbunga.

"Oh ya Sakura, ibu baru ingat. Beok pulanglah lebih awal dan dandanlah secantik mungkin ya?" Kata Mebuki mengingatkan.

"Memang besok ada apa bu?"

"Besok keluarga Uchiha akan datang untuk makan malam dan juga membicarakan pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke. Putra bungsu meteka." Terang Minato

"Apa kau mau nak?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Benarkah ini bu, yah? Kalian tidak bohongkan? Kalau aku tunangan dengan Sasuke-kun, aku pasti mau."

"Benar sayang, keluarga Uchiha berkunjung tadi siang dan pulang pada sore hari. Karena mereka ada urusan. Jadi, mereka memberitahukan tentang rencana pertungan itu." Jelas Minato.

"Aku senang sekali yah. Kalau begitu, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pr-pr ku. Agar aku bisa cepat tidur dan berjumpa esok hari dengan Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura dan dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya.

Minato dan Mebuki yang melihat kelakuan putrinya hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengakan kepala sambil tersenyum. Menghiraukan keberadaan seorang lagi yang telah usai dari acara makannya.

"Aku selesai. Terimakasih ayah, ibu. oyasumi..." Kata Sakura yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Oyasumi sayang" Sahut Minato dan Mebuki bersamaan.

"Ayah,ibu. Aku juga sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas makanannya." Kata Naruto sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Hm" Kata Mebuki. Sedangkan Minato, ia hanya diam dan acuh.

"Naruto pergi. Oyasumi." Kata Naruto dan setelahnya, ia pun pergi ke kamarnya.

※※※ Kamar Naruto ※※※

Naruto pov on

"Aku sangat terkejut, rupanya tamu yang datang tadi adalah orang tua Sasuke. Ditambah dengan rencana pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Heehh… rupanya hidupku memang sangatlah miris. Oh Tuhan, kapan kau akan mengubah takdirku ini?"

off

Naruto yang terlalu lama meratapi takdirnya pun kelelahan dan tertidur. Tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi besok.

~TBC~

Yap…. Hitomi Shimatani telah kembali. Bagaimana ceritanya di chap ini. Apa ada kemajuan atau sebaliknya. Tapi jujur bagi aja bagi aku di chap ini ceritanya agak berbelit-belt ya? XD Hehehe, rada gak nyambung #plakk...# oke readers yang udah review, fav & foll, makasih ya.

Author: Fyuuhh… akhirnya ni chap udah selesai juga.

Naruto: Akhirnya thor, lu muncul juga.

Author: Hehehe gomen2 gue sibuk.

Sasuke: Alasan. Dusta lu thor. Paling lu Cuma guling-guling sambil baca ffn karya orang lain?

Author: lu tau sas? Seingat gue, gue gak pernah beritahu lu? "Nada terkejut"

Sasuke: Gue gitouh

Naruto: Tumben lu Sas, muncul di scane ini, chap kemaren lu gak ada, lu emang dari mana?

Sasuke: Gue kemaren diare, jadi gak muncul deh " muka datar"

Naruto & Author: Bwahahahahaha...

Author: Kasihan lu Sas, udah baikan?

Sasuke: udah lama. Daripada omongannya melenceng kemana-mana— "beri kode ke arah Author dan Naruto"

Naruto & Author: oke, kami paham kok.

Sasuke, Naruto & Author: "Terimakasih sudah membaca, tolong reviewnya! ByeBye"

Hitomi Shimatani log out


	3. Destiny bag:1

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: Sasufemnaru, sedikit SasuSaku dan Utakatafemnaru

PERINGATAN:

Ooc, Gaje, Aneh, Typo (s), Tulisan berantakan, FEMNARU

.

.

.

.

.

Rating: T

Pairing: Sasufemnaru, sedikit SasuSaku dan Utakatafemnaru

.

.

.

.

.

PERINGATAN:

Ooc, Gaje, Aneh, Typo (s), Tulisan berantakan, FEMNARU

.

.

.

KRIEETT ...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

" Sakura, kau sudah tidur? " Tanya Mebuki, yang mengintip dibalik pintu kamar Sakura.

" Ibu? Aku belum tidur, memang ada apa? " Sahut Sakura yang bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

" Baguslah."

Mebuki lalu masuk kedalam kamar Sakura, dan duduk di ujung ranjang.

" Apa kau tau? Tadi saat keluarga Uchiha datang, ayah tirimu mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu adalah anak angkatnya." Ujar Mebuki yang memulai pembicaraan.

" APAA? Apa itu benar bu? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, dari segi fisik saja mereka sangat mirip." Jawab Sakura terkejut.

" Ibu rasa, ayah tirimu itu, hanya malu mengakui anak seperti dia sama sekali tidak berguna." Pikir Mebuki.

" Ah... Aku paham." Kata Sakura sambil menyeringai.

" Kenapa kau menyeringai?"

" Begini bu, bagaimana perasaanmu, jika kau tidak dianggap oleh orang tua sendiri?"

" Tentu saja ibu akan kecewa dan sakit hati."

" Itu artinya, Naruto saat ini pastilah sedang merasakan hal yang sama yang ibu ucapkan." Jelas Sakura

" Bagaimana kalau, aku menambah penderitaannya?" Tambah Sakura.

" Hahaha... Kau benar sayang, itu ide yang bagus. Ibu senang memiliki anak cerdas sepertimu."

Sembari tersenyum bangga, Mebuki menepuk-nepuk kecil pundak Sakura.

" Tentu saja. Kalau begitu—

Ucap Sakura yang memang sengaja ia jeda, untuk mengambil smartphone miliknya. Kemudian mengirimkan email kepada seseorang.

" Sudah selesai. Aku menyebarkan berita tentang dia melalui internet dengan perantara temanku, besok beritanya akan tersebar." Kata Sakura.

" Benarkah? Ibu tidak sabar dengan apa yang terjadi besok!"

" Iya bu. Haaaahh... " Sambil menguap. " Aku ngantuk bu! jadi, bisakah ibu keluar dari kamarku!" Usir Sakura.

" Ck, dasar anak kurang ajar!" Kata Mebuki yang kemudian berdiri sambil mencium kening Sakura sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi bu"

.

.

.

.

.

Oto SMA

Terdengar bisik-bisik disepanjang koridor yang dilalui Naruto. Mereka ada yang mencemooh dan memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Namun, Naruto hanya mengacuhkannya sampai -

" Hey, kau tahu rupanya Namikaze Naruto itu adalah anak angkat dari Namikaze-san?" Ucap Karin kepada teman yang ada disampingnya. Dengan suara yang sengaja ia nyaringkan.

Dan seketika itu juga pun, para siswa dan siswi langsung menoleh k earah Karin dan temannya, Ino. Bisik-bisik pun terdengar makin nyaring. Mereka semua membicarakan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Karin tadi, terdiam dan memikirkan, siapa yang telah membocorkannya? Bukankah kejadiannya baru kemarin sore? Batin Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Oi cupu, rupanya kau anak angkat ya? Kasihan sekali. "Kata Kiba, salah satu sahabat Sasuke.

Mereka, Sasuke cs saat itu sedang lewat menuju kantin dan tidak sengaja mendengar kata Karin tadi.

"Kenapa memangnya Inuzuka-san? "Kata Naruto sambil menahan kemarahannya.

" Heh, kau mengakuinya terang-terangan? Sungguh diluar dugaan. Kukira kau akan menyangkalnya." Bukan Kiba yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke.

" Apa masalahmu, terserahku mau jujur atau tidak. Ini hidupku!" Bentak Naruto

"Kau berani membentakku?"

"Kenapa tidak. Aku muak akan permainanmu! "

" Oh... Kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Kata Sasuke dengan rahang wajahnya yang mengeras.

" PERHATIAN SEMUANYA !" Teriak Sasuke.

" Bully gadis cupu ini, sampai ia menderita. Jangan takut, aku yang bertanggungjawab jika, ia melaporkan ini pada guru atau orang tuanya. Lagi pula akulah yang berkuasa disini." Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar hanya diam mematung menyesapi perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sedangkan, yang para siswa dan siswi yang mendengar perintah Sasuke, begitu senang dan antusias. Sebab telah lama mereka tidak membully orang.

Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, dan Sai pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Tak lama setelah kepergian Sasuke. Naruto pun didekati oleh Siswi- siswi yang langsung menariknya dan membully nya disana. Naruto yang terlanjur lelah pun, akhirnya menerimanya tanpa perlawanan. Dan seharian itu, ia lalui dengan perlakuan mereka padanya. Didalam lubuk hati Naruto yang terdalam ia sudah begitu muak tentang kelakuan teman sekolah dan juga keluarganya.

✽ ✽ ✽ Kantin ✽ ✽ ✽

" Aku tidak percaya sas, kau akan memerintahkan hal yang sekeji itu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hn"

" Hei! Jawablah dengan benar, kau kira aku mengerti hah?"

" Kenapa, ada masalah?" Kata Sasuke acuh.

"A-apa, hey aku kan hanya bertanya!" Sahut Kiba.

" Bisa kau diam Kiba! Aku sedang sibuk." Perintah Neji sambil membolak-balik kertas yang ada di tangannya.

" Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Sasuke lah yang memulainya, karena ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Bela Kiba.

" Kau benar-benar berisik Kiba!" Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

" Kau juga. Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memojokkanku?"

" Karena kau pengganggu, aku jadi sulit konsentrasi dengan buku yang aku baca." Jujur Sai.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Lihat Kiba pada wajah Sai dengan tidak sopan.

" Bisa kalian diam !" Kata Neji dengan aura hitam pekat yang ada di sekelilingnya yang mampu membuat Kiba bergidik ngeri.

" Oke-oke. Aku akan diam." Jawab Kiba Sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

" Sas, bagaimana dengan ini? Apakah ini bagus?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada dikertas tersebut.

" Hn, itu terlihat bagus. Dengan selesainya tugas ini, maka tugas osis kita, juga selesai." Sahut Sasuke.

" Kau benar. Aku heran kita masih kelas satu. Tapi, tugas osis kita begitu banyak?"

" Itu artinya kau sedang dimanfaatkan senpai, Neji." Jawab Sai.

" Kau benar. Aku sedang dimanfaatkan senpai-senpai itu. Aku sibuk berpacaran dengar kertas laknat ini. Sedangkan mereka, mereka malah asik-asikan dengan gebetan mereka." Keluh Neji.

" Hahaha, kasihan sekali kau Neji. Siapa suruh ikutan osis?" Tawa Kiba.

" Hey, bukan cuma aku disini yang ikut osis. Tapi, Sasuke juga."

" Coba kau lihat Sasuke!" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Ia, sama sekali tidak sibuk, seperti mu." Tambah Kiba.

Neji pun akhirnya sadar. Bahwa yang sibuk disini hanyalah dirinya. Ia melihat ka arah Sasuke yang sedang asik menyuruput kopi pahitnya dengan nikmat.

" Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak sibuk sepertiku? Apa kau tidak diberi tugas oleh senpai? "

"Hn, tugas memang ada. Tapi, hanya sedikit."

"Mana ada yang berani memberi tugas banyak pada Sasuke. Ia kan anak donatur nomor satu di sekolah." Jawab Sai

"Aku setuju dengan mu. Tidak ada yang berani padanya, kalau pun ada, mungkin hidupnya akan sama dengan si cupu itu. Selalu dibully atau langsung ditendang dari sini." Akunya Kiba panjang lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

❈ ❈ Namikaze Mansion ❈ ❈

Terdapat pelayan-pelayan yang sedang membersihkan dan merapikan rumah. Mereka diperintahkan nyonya nya untuk merapikan dan membuat makanan yang enak untuk calon besan dan juga calon manantunya. Terlihat Mebuki, sang nyonya besar sedang melihat-lihat hasil kerja dari pelayannya.

"Sebentar lagi anakku akan bertunangan, lalu tak lama kemudian, ia akan menikah dengan seorang Uchiha. Orang yang sangat kaya itu. Aku benar-benar beruntung. pasti uangku bertambah banyak. Hahaha." Batin sang nyonya besar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" ucap Sakura.

"Okaeri sayang." Sambut Mebuki dengan senyum bahagia yang tercetak di wajahnya.

" Ayo, cepat sayang. Kau harus segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin!" Titah Mebuki sambil menyeret Sakura ke kamar sang putri.

"Iya-iya bu." Sahut Sakura yang pasrah ditarik sang ibu.

tbc

Iya... akhirnya author kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter terbaru dan juga penname baru. sebenarnya ni chap masih panjang, tapi karena tangan author udah cape ngetik, ya jadi, author potong deh sampe sini aja. maklum aja ya!

Oh, iya. makasih yang udah fav and foll ni cerita juga yang review udah pada aku balas di pm kalau pun yang belum log in, aku balas disini.

※ Naruto nya gak akan pergi sejauh itu, paling cuma di kota sebelah atau sebelahnya lagi, gak sempe pergi ke luar negeri. Tapi nanti bakal aku buat ko Narutonya pergi ke polandia. #hehehe#.

※ maaf ya gak bisa panjang panjang sebab, aku ngetiknya pake hp bkn pake laptop because laptopnya rusak. #hikshiks#

#eh malah curhat# ya udah lah. sampai sini dulu ya. ja nee...


	4. Destiny bag:2

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : Sasufemnaru, slight SasuSaku and Utakatafemnaru

WARNING:

Ooc, Gaje, Aneh, Typo (s), Tulisan berantakan, FEMNARU

.

.

.

.

.

"

Tuan, nyonya. Tamu Uchiha sudah datang." Beritahu pelayan kepada Minato dan Mebuki, yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang makan.

"Iya, terimakasih pelayan Min. Kau boleh pergi!" Ucap Minato kepada pelayan tersebut. Kemudian pelayan tersebut pergi mengundurkan diri dari tuannya.

"Ayo Mebuki! Kita sambut kadatangan keluarga Uchiha." Kata Minato.

"Hai' anata."

Mereka pun pergi menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menemui keluarga Uchiha.

"Selamat datang Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke." Sambut Minato.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Balas Fugaku dan Mikoto yang tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk, anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri!" Ucap Mebuki mempersilahkan tamu mereka masuk. Kemudian membimbing tamunya ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

❊❊❊ Ruang Makan ❋❋❋

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah datang? Kau tampan sekali." Puji Sakura yang ternyata sudah ada di ruang makan.

"Hn, kau juga cantik." Balas Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-arigatou." ucap Sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Tampilan Sasuke saat ini adalah memakai Kemeja hitam yang membuat penampilannya menawan dengan rambut yang disisir rapi kebelakang. Sedangkan Sakura menggunakan dress selutut dengan tangan panjang yang berwarna hezel, selaras dengan warna matanya, membuatnya tampil cantik dan anggun.

"Ehm" Minato berdehem.

"Kalian semua, silahkan duduk dan nikmati makanannya.

❁❁❁ Skip Time ❁❁❁

Setelah selesai makan, keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha pun pindah ke ruang kelurga untuk membicarakan tentang pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka tidak memperdulikan tentang Naruto yang tidak hadir dalam makan malam itu. Kecuali, satu orang yaitu Itachi

"

Maaf menanyakan ini Namikaze-san, tapi bukankah anda memiliki putri yang lain?" Tanya Itachi yang heran karena tidak melihat Naruto dari tadi.

"Anak itu? Aku tidak tahu, dia hampir setiap hari pulang malam." Ucap Minato tak peduli.

"Bukankah seharusnya anda mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Untuk a—

"Tadaima..." Ucapan Minato terpotong karena kedatangan Naruto.

"Darimana kau?" Bentak Minato.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu, bukankah ayah tidak peduli padaku." Jawab Naruto tanpa memperdulikan keluarga Uchiha yang ada.

"K-kau, kau membuat keluarga Namikaze malu!"

"Cih, kau selalu peduli kedudukanmu, tapi aku, kau mengacuhkan ku. Aku ada, tapi tak ada. Kau hanya memperhatikan istrimu dan juga Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak diperhatikan olehmu. Yang kulakukan selalu salah di matamu. Kenapa? Kena—

" PLAKK "

Terdengar tamparan yang dilayangkan Minato pada Naruto. Ia sangat malu pertengkaran ini disaksikan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan Naruto, ia shock mendapatkan tamparan di wajahnya. Pipinya memang sakit tapi, hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan.

"Kau anak tak tahu diri. Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada ayahmu, Naruto?" Bentak Mebuki yang juga ikut-ikutan.

"Mebuki, kau diamlah!" Perintah Minato.

"Lebih baik kemasi barang-barang mu dan PERGI DARI RUMAH INI! KAU BUKANLAH SEORANG NAMIKAZE!" Usir Minato.

Mata Naruto seketika terbelalak mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah yang kapan saja bisa meledak."

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin begitu. Aku akan pergi." Kata Naruto, lalu berlalu pergi ke arah kamarnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Haahhh... " Menghela nafas "Maafkan atas ketidak nyamanannya ini semua"

"Tidak masalah. Anak sepertinya memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu." Sahut Mikoto.

"Terimakasih"

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa Namikaze Minato yang selama ini kukenal di televisi bisa berkata seperti itu pada anaknya. Lalu ibu juga, kukira ibu adalah orang yang lembut rupanya tidak. Rupanya hampir semua orang di sekitarku bermuka dua." Batin Itachi.

.

.

.

N

aruto saat ini sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya, di dalam hatinya, ia telah menetapkan tujuan kemana ia pergi. Kemudian mengambil foto ibunya. Salah satu barang yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan.

"Ibu, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Aku sudah sangat muak bu. Aku akan meraih mimpiku sendiri. Kemudian menjadi orang yang hebat. Lalu, akan kubuat mereka menyesal!" Batin Naruto dengan tekad yang kuat menatap foto ibunya. Setelah Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kemudian, ia pun merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk mengambil Hp nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

" . . . "

"Ya, apakah tawaran anda masih berlaku?"

" . . . "

"Benar"

" . . . "

"Terimakasih, saya akan datang ke Bandara, setengah jam lagi!"

" . . . "

"Sampai ketemu lagi."

Tut ... Tut ... Tut ...

Komunikasi pun terputus. Naruto sangat bersyukur karena kedatangan orang tersebut di hidupnya. Ia bisa mengejar mimpinya dengan mudah.

# FLASHBACK ON #

"Cling"

Bunyi bel yang berbunyi dikarenakan pintu yang terbuka.

"Naruto, kau sudah datang? Ayo cepat ada banyak pelanggan disini yang sudah menunggumu!" Ucap Ayame.

Ayame adalah meneger di kafe Ichiraku. Ia sangat senang memiliki karyawan paruh waktu seperti Naruto, yang bisa bernyanyi. Walaupun hanya bernyanyi tapi karena perilakunya yang baik dan sopanlah yang membuat Ayame sangat menyukainya.

"Oke-oke, Ayame nee-chan."

"Bagus."

"Aku ganti baju dulu. Setelahnya baru aku akan naik ke panggung."

Ayame pun membalas dengan kedua jempolnya yang terangakat. Naruto pun pergi menuju ruang ganti karyawan.

"Apa kabar semua? Kali ini aku akan membawakan salah satu lagu Favoritku, judulnya 'Ichiban no Takaramono' Semoga kalian menyukainya." Sapa Naruto kepada semua pelanggan.

Naruto mulai memejamkan mata, lalu ia pun memetik gitar yang ada ditangannya yang membuat sebuah melodi.

"Jreng..."

kao o awashitara kenkashite bakari

sore mo ii omoide datta

kimi ga oshietekuretanda mou kowakunai

donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara

hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo

kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo

kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai

demo mezameta asa kimi wa inainda ne

zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta

ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru

umaretekita koto mou koukai wa shinai

matsuri no ato mitai samishii kedo sorosoro ikou

doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto

shiawase to iu yume o kanaete miseru yo

kimi to hanarete mo donna ni tookunatte mo

atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo

hitori demo yuku yo shi ni takunatte mo

koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to

tatoe tsurakute mo samishisa ni naite mo

kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo

megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida

mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo

me o tojitemireba dare ka no warai koe

naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar setelah Naruto selesai bernyanyi. Mereka memuji Naruto karena suaranya yang sangat indah. Naruto pun membalas dengan menampilkan senyumnya, kemudian berterimakasih sesaat sebelum ia turun dari panggung. Tiba-tiba seseorang bersetelan jas datang menghampirinya.

"Seperti biasa, suaramu sangat indah dan merdu" Puji orang tersebut.

"Terimakasih. Tapi, maaf anda siapa ya?" Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Bodohnya aku!" Sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri seseorang itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Otsutsuki Hagoromo. Aku adalah kepala Konoha Internasional Music High School. Salam kenal." Ucap Hagoromo sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Salam kenal juga. Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, tuan." Kata Naruto yang menerima uluran tangan Hagoromo dan berjabat tangan.

"Begini Namikaze-san, sekolah kami menerima semua siswa dan siswi yang berbakat dalam musik mulai dari kalangan konglomerat hingga kalangan rendah. Apakah kau mau masuk sekolah kami?" Ajak Hagoromo setelah jabat tangan mereka terlepas.

"A-ano sebenarnya, saya ingin. Tapi, saya tidak bisa. Saya menyukai sekolah saya yang sekarang, Tuan." Tolak Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ah... Sayang sekali. Bakatmu disia-siakan nak. Tapi, kalau kau berubah pikiran hubungi saja aku. Aku selalu menerimamu dengan tangan yang terbuka." Kata Hagoromo yang menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Terimakasih Tuan."

# FLASHBACK OFF #

Naruto tidak menyangka kartu nama yang ditinggalkan Hagoromo itu ternyata berguna. Padahal dulu ia sempat berpikir untuk membuangnya. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur, ia lupa membuang kartu nama tersebut.

Naruto yang telah siap semuanya pun menarik kopernya keluar dari kamar. Sampai di ruang keluarga. Keluarganya— Ah, ralat mantan keluarganya hanua memandangnya datar, bahkan Sakura menyeringai padanya. Naruto tersenyum miris dalam hati.

"Hey Naruto, pergilah dari sini. Jangan pernah kembali!" Kata Sakura.

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini. Terimakasih telah mengangkatku menjadi anak dan membesarkanku Namikaze-san. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Naruto pada ayahnya.

Kemudian ia pun berlalu dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi hanya sebentar karena Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sebelum mencapai pintu Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut.

"Selamat hari kematian ibu."

Setelahnya Naruto pun pergi melangkah keluar dari Manshion Namikaze menuju Bandara karena sudah ada orang yang menunggunya disana.

~Tbc~

Yap, ketemu lagi dengan Author yang cantik bin kawaii.#plaak# Bagaimana ceritanya, tambah rame kah? Di chap ini juga aku masukin salah satu lagu favoritku ost Angel beat 'Ichiban no Takaramono' bagaimana dengan kalian? oh iya ceritaku juga publish di wattpad kalau mau mengunjungi silahkan cek ke Hitomi_arishima. oke sampai disini dulu cuap-cuapnya.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya bye-bye.


	5. Welcome to KIM High School

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : Sasufemnaru, slight SasuSaku and Utakatafemnaru

WARNING:

Ooc, Gaje, Aneh, Typo (s), Tulisan berantakan, FEMNARU

.

.

.

.

.

" 2 tahun kemudian "

.

.

.

"Minato... Minato..." Terdengar suara wanita yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Si-siapa kau? Dimana ini?" Tanya Minato.

Ia melihat keseliling. Dimana ia bertempat sekarang? Semuanya berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba, kabut muncul di depannya dan membentuk menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Minato? Kenapa kau mengusir anak kita?" Tanya wanita itu, yang ternyata adalah Kushina.

"Ku-Kushina, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Bela Minato.

"Aku kecewa padamu Minato!" Sahut Kushina dan tubuhnya pun menghilang.

"TIDAK KUSHINA..." Teriak Minato.

Sekatika ia pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Kenapa, semua ini terjadi padaku? Selama dua tahun ini, setelah Naruto pergi. Aku selalu bermimpi yang sama setiap malam." Batin Minato.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Oto High School, terlihat Anko-sensei yang sedang memberitahu kepada para muridnya tentang masalah pertukaran murid.

"Anak-anak. Sekolah kita saat ini sedang bekerja sama dengan Konoha International Music High School atau lebih dikenal 'KIMHS'. Jadi, untuk mempererat kerja sama. Sekolah kita akan melakukan pertukaran murid setiap tahunnya. Murid yang akan dipertukarkan adalah murid kelas tiga." Terang Anko panjang lebar.

"Oh... Sekolah itu, kudengar para muridnya selalu menyabet piala disetiap perlombaan musik." Timpal Kiba.

"Ya, itu benar Kiba. KIMHS adalah sekolah nomor satu di Asia sebagai sekolah musik terhebat." Sahut Anko.

"Emm... Anko-sensei, siapa saja yang akan diikutkan dalam pertukaran tersebut?" Tanya Neji.

"Ah, iya, sensei lupa. Jadi, murid-murid yang akan mengikuti pertukaran adalah Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Sakura, Shimura Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin dan yang terakhir adalah Yamanaka Ino. Semuanya ada tujuh orang. Nama yang tadi disebutkan, bersiaplah kalian akan pergi tiga hari lagi.

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan orang tua kami?" Tanya Karin.

"Soal itu, kepala sekolah sudah memberi tahu kepada orang tua kalian. Dan mereka semua setuju atas hal tersebur. Dan satu hal lagi, nilai kalian akan mengikuti sebagaimana nilai yang kalian dapat di KIMHS. Jadi, belajarlah dengan rajin, jangan memperlakukan OHS.

"Hai' sensei." Jawab mereka serentak.

* * * SKIP TIME * * *

Tiga hari kemudian. Mereka telah siap dengan mobil masing-masing. Sasuke dengan mobil Hennesey Venon GT peraknya, Neji dan Kiba dengan Koenigsegg Agera R, Sai dan Ino dengan Lamborgini Veneno, Sakura dan Karin dengan Ferrari La Ferrari. Mereka pun berangkat menuju KIMHS.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam telah berlalu, mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang KIMHS dan melewatinya. Mobil mereka berhenti tepat di depan anggota osis yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Wah... Aku tidak percaya ini KIMHS. Biasanya aku selalu melihatnya di dalam majalah atau internet. Tapi, dilihat secara asli rupanya luas sekali. Bangunan yang berasitektur Eropa. Benar-benar mengagumkan." Puji Kiba, setelah dirinya turun dari mobil.

"Hey, Kiba! Jangan membuat kami malu, bersikaplah layaknya seorang bangsawan!" Perintah Sakura.

"Iya-iya. Dasar cerewet."

"Ehm, perhatian minna selamat datang di KIMHS." Ujar seorang gadis bermata amethys.

Mata Neji seketika melebar mendengar suara yang selama ini ia kenal, ditambah dengan name tagnya bernama Hinata Arishima yang membuat Neji sangat terkejut. Namun, keterkejutannya hanya bertahan sebentar dan berubah cepat kembali menjadi wajah datarnya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf nona manis. Kami melupakan keberadaanmu. Terimakasih atas sambutannya." Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hm. Perkenalkan namaku Hinata Arishima. Lalu ini Kim Sara, Nara Shikamaru, Saabaku Gaara, Saabaku Temari dan Ten-Ten Kyowei." Jelas Hinata sambil memperkenalkan para anggota osis yang ada disampingnya.

"Hn. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Sakura, Shimura Sai, Uzumaki Karin dan Yamanaka Ino."

"Salam kenal semua." Ucap anggota osis KIMHS.

"Hn/salam kenal juga." jawab Sasuke dan Sakura cs.

"Kau Kaichou, disini?" tanya Ino yang memandang Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tidak. Aku hanyalah wakilnya saja."

"Heh? Dimana Kaichou mu? Seharusnya dia lah yang ada di sini bukan kau!" Kata Sakura dengan nada yang mengejek sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"Kau benar Sakura. Rupanya Kaichou mereka ini sama sekali tidak becus. Masa menyambut tamu kehormatan seperti kami, ia malah tidak hadir." Tambah ejek Karin.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengejek Kaichou kami. Ia tidak bisa hadir karena ada urusan." Bela Sara.

"Halah~ Alasan. Paling saat ini kaichou mu sedang bersantai di ruang kerjanya sambil menyesap teh yang nikmat. Lalu memerintah kalian yang menyambut kami, seperti budak."

"Hey! Berani-beraninya kau mengejek kami!" Tunjuk TenTen murka.

"Kenapa? Memang benarkan, kami ini tidak bisa dibohongi oleh otak udang seperti kalian yang cuma tahu tentang musik."

Semua anggota OSIS KIMHS terkejut mendengar ejekan Sakura. Sara dan TenTen yang meradang ingin menghajar Sakura pun, ditahan oleh Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"Berhentilah Namikaze-san, ucapanmu begitu kasar. Apa keluargamu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun pada orang lain?" Tegur Hinata.

"Kau-" Perkataan Sakura tiba-tiba terpotong, ketika terdengar suara seseorang.

"Hora-hora, doushite minna?"

Seketika semua kepala menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Naruto/Naru-chan/Kaichou?" Ucap anggota KIMHS serentak terkejut, sedangkan para siswa OHS membatu ketika mendengar nama seseorang dari masa lalu mereka, mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena tertutupi oleh anggota KIMHS.

Di sana disamping mobil Limusin, berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang memegang sebuah piala. Dia adalah Naruto di temani oleh Butler pribadinya, Iruka.

"Hello, everyone. Are you okay?" Tanya Naruto dengan logat british nya.

"We are okay, Kaichou." Sahut Temari.

Mereka anggota KIMHS pun mendeka ke arah Naruto.

"Wah,wah,wah. Hey, kaichou kau menyabetnya lagi ya?" Goda TenTen yang melirik ke arah piala Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah~. Aku sudah biasa, kau juga tahu sendiri kan?" jawab Naruto sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang.

"Ck, sombong!" sahut Sara.

"Memang kenapa Sara? Kau juga ingin?" Goda Naruto.

"Hah, untuk apa? Aku juga punya banyak di rumah. Jadi, tidak perlu!"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya."

"Beneran?"

"Bener!"

"Tidak mau, ni?"

"Ck, bisa kau hentikan Kaichou!" Perintah Sara jengkel.

"Hahaha, iya-iya. Sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Alasan." Sahut Sara dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ehm, sepertinya kami dilupakan di sini?" kata Gaara dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Eh, Gaara. Aku tidak melupakanmu, begitu juga yang lain." Sahut Naruto cengengesan.

"Hm."

"Maaf, mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, Hime-sama. Tapi, apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya Iruka tiba-tiba.

"Mou, Iruka-jiji. Sudah berapakali ku bilang, jangan panggil aku Hime-sama, aku tidak suka. Panggil saja Naruto atau Naru-chan, oke?" jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah Naru-chan."

"Baguslah. Begini saja, Iruka-jiji boleh pergi ke kediaman utama sekaligus bawakan piala ini dan letakkan di tempat biasa!" pinta Naruto sambil menyerahkan pialanya pada Iruka dan disambut baik oleh Iruka.

"Tentu Naru-chan. Kalau begitu, paman pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi." Bungkuk Iruka, pamit dari Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa juga, paman." Jawab Naruto. Lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Iruka yang telah pergi meninggalkan KIMHS.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata? Oh, Ya Tuhan, kau tambah cantik sekarang. Aku merindukanmu."

"Terimakasih. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Naruto dan Hinata pun berpelukan. Selepas berpelukan, mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama.

"Hey, kami tidak di peluk juga?" Tanya Temari yang membuat tawa keduanya terhenti. Naruto dan Hinata pun saling pandang. Kemudian Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Kalian, tentu saja!" Jawab Naruto yang meregangkan tangannya. Dan Naruto pun memeluk mereka satu-persatu hingga pada Shikamaru-

"Shikamaru, kau tidak mau ku peluk ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Ucap Shikamaru ketus.

"Mou, Shika~" Rengek Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Kawaii..." inner Shikamaru.

"Oke-oke." Ujar Shikamaru pasrah.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan memeluk Shikamaru. Selepasnya, tiba-tiba Naruto mencubit pinggang Shikamaru.

"Ouch, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Aku hanya jengkel padamu!" ucap Naruto ketus, kemudian meninggalkan Shikamaru begitu saja.

"Hey hey hey? Ck, mendokusai."

"Ne, minna. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami sedang menyambut kedatangan siswa transferan dari Oto High School. Pemilik sekolah, Otsutsuki-sama melakukan kerja sama dengan OHS." Jelas Gaara.

"Oto High School." Gumam Naruto yang hanya dapat didengar olehnya.

"Kau pasti tau kan, kaichou?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, iya. Aku tahu shika, kalau ayah akan melakukan kerja sama dengan sekolah lain. Tapi, aku baru tahu kalau sekolah yang dimaksud adalah OHS" Terang Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi begitu berisik?"

"Meraka mengatai kita. Mereka menyebut kita otak udang." Adu Sara.

"Sudahlah Sara. Jangan pikirkan. Nanti kita buktikan kalau otak kita itu encer. Tapi, dengan cara kita sendiri, bukan dengan kekerasan!" Nasehat Naruto, yang memegang sebelah pundak Sara dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Oke." Jawab Sara yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, biarkan aku saja yang menangani ini!" Ambil alih Naruto. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju siswa-siswa OHS di ikuti dengan teman-temannya.

Belum sembuh dari keterkejutan, keterkejutan mereka di tambah dengan munculnya sosok yang tadi terlindungi oleh anggota KIMHS yang wajah dan ciri fisiknya begitu mirip dengan Naruto masa lalu mereka.

"Hallo, minna-san. Perkenalkan namaku OTSUTSUKI NARUTO, kaichou dari KIMHS."

"..."

"...'

"Ck, kau baru datang. Dasar tidak becus." Ejek Sakura.

Sakura lah yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutan mereka. Sakura sangat tidak suka melihat Naruto yang ini karena dia begitu mirip dengan Naruto masa lalunya.

"He-he, hey beraninya kau mengejek kaichou kami! Kau ingin-" kata-kata Sara terhenti karena tepukan ringan di salah satu bahunya. Ia melihat Naruto yang menggelengkan kepala, tanda untuk Sara berhenti.

"Cih, kau terlalu baik kaichou!" ujar Sara.

"Begini sejujurmya, maaf atas keterlambatanku menyambut kalian. Aku baru saja kembali dari perlombaan." Terang Naruto.

"Ck."

"Karin,diamlah!" perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memandang ke arah Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang ada di hatinya yang mengakatakan bahwa Naruto yang ada di depannya ini adalah Naruto masa lalunya, yamg ia benci. Namun, semenjak kepergian Naruto dan insiden yang ada di Manshion Namikaze ada sesuatu yang kurang dari hatinya.

"Maaf atas kekacauan yang telah teman-temanku perbuat." Pinta Sasuke yang membuat teman-temannya cengo di tempat, mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan meminta maaf.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau meminta maaf kepada mereka?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi jengkelnya.

"Bersikaplah yang baik Sakura. Kau membuat sekolah kita malu!"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sakura!"

"Huff, baiklah." Patuh Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Dari pada kita berlama-lama disini. Silahkan ikiuti aku. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian kepada kepala sekolah. Tapi, sebelum itu, pakirkan mobil kalian di area khusus, di ujung sana!" Tunjuk Naruto.

Sasuke, Neji, Karin dan Sai pun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam mobil mereka menuju area yang telah Naruto tunjuk tadi. Dan tersisalah anggota OSIS KIMHS, Sakura, Ino dan Kiba.

"Hey, kau. Aku sangat membencimu." Tunjuk Sakura pada Naruto to the point.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah malasnya meladeni Sakura.

"Kau, begitu mirip dengan seseorang masa lalu ku."

"Oh ya. Apakah namanya juga Naruto, Namikaze-san? Ah, atau harus ku panggil Nee-sama atau Sakura-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringaian yang tampak pada wajah cantiknya.

Seketika itu juga Sakura, Ino dan Kiba, terkejut mendengar panggilan itu. Para anggota KIMHS yang lain hanya dapat bingung dengan kejadian ini.

"Kaichou, kau mengenal mereka? Bukankah tadi kami tidak menyebutkan nama-nama mereka." Tanya TenTen.

"Mereka hanya komponen masa lalu yang tidak perlu di ingat." Kata Naruto datar.

"Oh..."

"Begini, teman-teman. Biar aku dan Hinata saja yang mengurus sisanya di sini. Kalian boleh pergi. Bukankah, kalian memiliki tugas OSIS yang menumpuk?" Titah dan tebak Naruto.

"Kau benar. Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja kami tinggal di sini?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Iya."

"Bukan tadi, kau baru pulang dari perlombaan Naruto. Ini pasti sangat melelahkan." Timpal Temari.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, selama ada Hinata di sini, aku tidak akan pingsan, benarkan Hinata?"

"Apa kau benar-benar baik Naruto, aku tau kau-"

"Hushh" potong Naruto."Aku benar-benar sangat baik Hinata." Jelas Naruto.

"Hah... merepotkan, baiklah kami tinggal dulu Naruto,Hinata." Kata Shikamaru diiringi dengan anggukan yang lain.

"Oke."

✯✯✯ Skip time ✯✯✯

Kira-kira sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke, Neji, Karin dan Sai telah kembali.

"Baiklah, semua telah terkumpul. Silahkan ikuti aku!"

"Kemana arahnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, ikuti saja aku dan kau akan tahu." Ucap Naruto acuh.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa sunyi sekali?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja sunyi, ini jam pelajaran." Sahut Neji.

"Oh iya, mana anggota KIMHS yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah pergi." Jawab Ino.

Tak lama mereka berjalan tibalah mereka di depan pintu besar berukiran indah.

"Kita sudah sampai," Beritahu Hinata.

"Hn"

"Aku akan mengetuk pintunya."

Tok...tok...tok

"Masuk." Ucap seorang lelaki yang di balik pintu tersebut.

"Biarkan aku dan Hinata dulu yang masuk, setelah itu baru kalian!" Perintah Naruto sebelum menghilang di balik pintu bersama dengan Hinata.

"Halo kak. Long time no see!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam mendongak ketika mendengar suara yang tiga bulan ini dirindukannya.

"Naru, kau sudah pulang?" tanya orang itu sambil berdiri.

"Tentu Ashura-nii." Naruto pun mendekat kepada Ashura dan memeluknya.

Hinata yang melihat keakraban sepasang adik dan kakak pun tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Kepala sekolah, siswa trasferannya sudah datang." Jelas Hinata yang membuat pelukan keduanya terlepas.

"Oh, iya. Aku sampai lupa. Mereka ada di balik pintu."

"Dasar kau. Suruh mereka masuk."

Hinata pun mengangguk dan membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan siswa-siswa OHS masuk.

"Terimakasih Naruto dan Hinata, kalian boleh pergi!"

"Oke" Jawab keduanya serempak.

Pintu pun dibuka dan di tutup kembali setelah keduanya keluar dengan dentuman kecil.

"Perhatian semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Otsutsuki Ashura. Selamat datang di KIMHS. Semoga kalian betah di sini." Ucap Ashura mengenalkan dirinya.

"Tentu kouchou-sensei. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke

"Hm, Uchiha-san."

Ashura mendekati Sasuke membawanya untuk berjabat tangan dan terima Sasuke dengan senang hati. Tiba-tiba Ashura juga mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

~Tbc~

(A/n):

Akhirnya author telah kembali. Sudah hampir dua bulan baru nongol. Hehehe... gomennasai minna. Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi gk ada mood buat chap kelanjutannya. Gegara terkena virusnya knb tercintah... yah, jadi deh, author sangat suka baca cerita2 cogan2 ntu. Sedangkan ngelanjutin cerita sendiri malah malas.#alasan lu thor# Oh, untuk yang review, fav dan follow thanks ya! Oke gak usah banyak cuap sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. bye2~

Salam manis,

Hitomi Arishima

waifunya Ichigo Hitofuri #plakk, dasar lu thor #


	6. New

**Discaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Sasufemnaru, slight SasuSaku dan Utakatafemnaru**

 **Genre: Romance & Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ooc, gaje, alur kecepetan, anae, typo (s), tulisan berantakan, FEMNARU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: New**

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja, ketika melihat mereka?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hina-chan. Tapi, seharusnya akulah yang bertanya seperti itu padamu!" sahut Naruto.

"Yah~ seperti yang kau lihat. Aku juga baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi disaat bersamaan?"

"Entahlah,Naru. Mungkin sudah seharusnya." Jawab Hinata santai.

Naruto dan Hinata adalah kaichou dan wakil kaichou KIMHS. Kehidupan mereka sebelum masuk KIMHS, hampir sama yaitu dituntut orang tua menjadi yang terbaik.

 ** _Flashback On_**

"Ayah, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Hinata kepada ayahnya yang saat ini sedang asik membaca koran di ruang tamu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" jawab Hiashi yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan membacanya.

"Bolehkah aku melanjutkan SMA ku di kejuruan musik?" kata Hinata hati-hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Hiashi datar. Ia berhenti dari kegiatan membacanya dan menatap ke arah Hinata.

"A-aku ingin belajar musik yah. Kurasa bakat ku ada disana." Jelas Hinata.

"TIDAK BISA, tidak akan ku izinkan untuk sekolah disana!"

"Tapi ayah-" pinta Hinata terpotong oleh ucapan Hiashi.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Oh Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak seperti Neji? Kau sama sekali tidak berguna." Ucap Hiashi kasar.

 ** _DEG_**

Mata Hinata seketika terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hiashi.

"A-ayah, bagaimana mungkin kau menyebutku tidak berguna?" jawab Hinata tak percaya.

"Asal kau tahu, di keluarga kita, tidak ada seorang pun yang seperti mu. Mereka semua mengikuti apa yang sudah ditetapkan. Lihat Neji! Ia selalu membuat bangga dengan seluruh prestasinya, sedangkan dirimu? " Tanya dan terang Hiashi yang membangga-banggakan Neji.

"A-ku, aku kenapa ayah selalu melihat Neji, bagaimana denganku? Aku sudah mencoba menjadi yang terbaik. APAKAH AKU HANYA ANGIN BAGIMU!" teriak Hinata frustasi.

Lepas sudah kendali dirinya atas apa yang terjadi.

 ** _PLAAKK_**

"Dimana sontan santun mu? Berani-beraninya kau meneriaki ayahmu sendiri!" bentak Hiashi yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Heh,ayah?" mendengus geli. Hinata mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat tanparan keras ayahnya.

"Apanya yang ayah? Setiap hari waktumu selalu kau habiskan di kantor. Kalaupun ada kau selalu bersama Neji- _nii_. Memperhatikannya, membanggakannya, selalu dia,dia dan dia!" lanjut Hinata masih dengan berteriak, ia meluapkan seluruh perasaan yang ada di hatinya.

 ** _PLAAKK_**

Lagi sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajah Hinata.

"Anak kurang ajar. Kau- lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Aku muak melihatmu. Akan ku coret namamu di silsilah keluarga Hyuuga dan ingat jangan pernah menggunakan marga Hyuuga di depan namamu!" Usir Hiashi.

"Oh, tentu. Aku juga sudah muak tinggal disini. Lagi pula aku sudah berkemas tadi." Jawab Hinata.

Hinata pun berpaling menuju ke arah kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, melewati Neji yang di wajahnya tercetak senyum miring.

"Mau pergi, nona besar?" Ejek Neji.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ujar Hinata ketus.

Hinata melanjutkan jalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai, ia segera mengambil koper yang sudah ia siapkan tadi malam.

 _Hinata pov on_

"Aku muak tinggal disini. Selalu dikekang, selalu diperintah. Memang kenapa jika aku suka musik, salahkah? Kau ayah-, kau selalu melihat Neji- _nii._ Apa yang bagus darinya? Aku bingung padamu, yah. Aku juga selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Saat ku mendapatkannya, kau hanya melihatku. Tidak memujiku sama sekali. Tapi jika itu Neji- _nii,_ kau melihatnya, kau memujinya. Aku membencimu ayah."

"Ah tunggu, kira-kira kemana aku pergi nanti, mungkin langsung ke KIMHS saja? Tapi untunglah tadi malam aku di telpon oleh pihak KIMHS aku di terima bersekolah disana. Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku akan bersekolah disana tanpa izinmu. Lagi pula aku tidak akan menggunakan uangmu, aku akan menggunakan uang hasil kerja part time ku selama ini, yang telah aku kumpulkan tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

 _Hinata pov off_

Setelah mengambil kopernya. Hinata bergegas pergi dari kamarnya dan melewati Hiashi dan Neji. Tapi sebelum itu,

"Terimakasih atas apa yang ayah berikan selama ini. Semoga bahagia selalu dan selamat tinggal." Ucap Hinata membungkuk, kemudian ia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mashion Hyuuga untuk selamanyaatau waktu yang lama(?)

 ** _Flashback off_**

"na- _chan?_ Hina- _chan?_ Kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Naruto yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ah,iya. Maaf Naru, kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Ucap Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya.

"Makanya jangan melamun. Sudahlah lupakan saja perkataanku tadi, toh itu juga tudak penting. Jadi, apa yang kau lamunkan tadi, hm?"

"Aku hanya ingat kejadian yang dulu." Jelas Hinata.

Naruto yang mengerti akan hal itu pun memakluminya.

"Apa kau sedih?"

"Entahlah, kurasa tidak juga. Lagi pula, kalau kejadian dulu tidak terjadi, apa kita akan bertemu _kaichou?"_

"Hm... kurasa, tidak." Pikir Naruto, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Hinata menjentikkan jarinya seolah-olah, ia sedang mendapat ide.

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tidak ada. Hahahaha..." Tawa Hinata meledak karena ia berhasil mengerjai Naruto.

"CK, kau!" Tunjuk Naruto. Naruto juga dengan tiba-tiba membalas perlakuan Hinata padanya, dengan menggelitiki Hinata.

"Hahaha, hentikan _kaichou!_ Hahahaha, ku balas kau!" Dan akhirnya terjadih perang saling gelitik diantara keduanya. Namun terhenti, karena teriakan dari seseorang yang begitu mereka kenal.

" _KAICHOU-SENPAI, HINATA-SENPAIII!_ " teriak orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sara.

"Sara, ada apa? Dan ingat jangan berteriak di lorong sekolah!" Tanya dan nasehat Naruto.

" _Kaichou, Hinata-senpai._ Ayo ke kantin!" Ajak Sara.

"Kebetulan, kami juga mau ke kantin. Tapi, teman-teman yang lain ada dimana?" Ucap Hinata.

"Mereka masih sibuk di ruang Osis."

"Oh..." Sahut Hinata.

"Ayo! Cepat, _senpai-senpai_ ku yang cantik, nanti Kantin penuh lo!" Kata Sara yang menarik tangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ckckck. Iya-iya, _kohai_ kami tersayang."

"Jangan pernah menyakiti adikku. Sebab ia adalah masa lalumu!" Bisik Ashura yang membuat bola mata Sasuke melebar. Ashura pun melepaskan jabat tangannya dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Naruto yang kulihat tadi ternyata adalah Naruto yang dulu. Bagaimana bisa? Memang benar jika ciri fisik mereka sama, tapi caranya berlaku, berpenampilan dan berpakaian sangat berbeda?" Batin Sasuke berpikir tentang perbedaan Naruto yang dulu dan yang sekarang.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini, jadi harap dengar baik-baik!" Ucap Ashura yang mengembalikan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Di sekolah ini mempunyai tiga poin utama. Pertama, semua siswa yang bersekolah disini haruslah menginap atau dengan kata lain tinggal di asrama. Asrama laki-laki ada disebelah timur gedung sekolah. Sedangkan, asrama perempuan ada di belakang gedung pertunjukan. Barang-barang kalian sudah dikirim kemarin kesini kan?" Dibalas anggukan oleh mereka a.k.a. murid OHS. "Kedua, kalian semua harus menaati semua peraturan yang ada disini! Ketiga, jangan mempermalukan sekolah ini. Dan yang terakhir, tambahan untuk kalian murid transfer, semua yang kalian lakukan disini akan dihitung sebagai nilai. Dan sisanya kalian bisa baca sendiri di buku panduan ini." Jelas Ashura sambil membagikan buku panduan yang ada di atas mejanya kepada murid OHS.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Tambah Ashura.

"Apa yang kami pelajari setiap harinya?" Tanya Neji.

"Kalian akan belajar semua tentang musik. Mulai dari not-not nada hingga alat musik."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pelajaran bidang akademik lain? Misalnya seperti Kimia dan Matematika?"

"Soal itu, di setiap hari kamis dan sabtu, kalian akan diajarkan pelajaran bidang akademik lainnya. Jangan khawatir akan tertinggal. Dan jangan kira bahwa sekolah kami hanyalah sekolah musik biasa. Sekolah kami mengharuskan seluruh siswanya berprestasi dalam bidang permusikan juga dalam bidang akademik. Karena itulah KIMHS disebut sebagai **GOLDEN SCHOOL"** Ucap Ashura panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja, kami tahu." Kata Karin jengkel, ia sangat tidak suka mendengar Ashura atau kepala sekolah itu membangga-banggakan KIMHS, menurutnya OHS lebih baik.

" _Sensei,_ dimana kelas kami?" Tanya Kiba.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Sakura, Hyuuga Neji dan Uzumaki Karin. Kalian akan berada di kelas 12-A. Kemudian sisanya ada di kelas 12-B. Ada lagi yang kalian tanyakan?"

"Ehm... Kurasa sudah cukup. Terimakasih _Koucho-sensei."_ Ucap Ino.

"Sama-sama. Karena kalian baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh. Apa kalian akan masuk kelas hari ini atau besok? Jika hari ini aku akan menghubungi salah satu _sensei_ untuk mengantar kalian ke kelas masing-masing." Tawar Ashura memberi keringanan pada murid OHS.

"Kami rasa, kami dapat mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, _koucho-sensei."_ Kata Sai dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Kalu begitu, silahkan duduk. Aku akan menghubungi Kakashi- _sensei."_ Persilahkan Ashura pada anak didik barunya.

" _Hai' arigato."_

SEPULUH MENIT BERLALU

Tok Tok Tok...

"Ah, ku rasa itu dia." Tebak Ashura ketika mendengar pintunya yang diketuk.

Tak lama tampaklah seorang pria dewasa berambut silver dengan wajahnya yang tertutup masker. Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi _koucho!"_ Salam Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi, kau terlambat Kakashi!" Ucap Ashura dengan mata yang mengisyaratka 'darimana saja kau?'

"Hehehe. Maaf, aku baru saja tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Kekeh Kakashi memberi alasan yang sudah pasti absurd sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Guru aneh!" Sahut Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu Namikaze _-san!"_ Tegur Ashura.

"Hm" Gumam Sakura, mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Jadi, _koucho._ Mereka yang harusku antar ke kelasku?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hanya empat orang dan sisanya antarkan ke kelas Kurenai!"

"Baiklah." Sahut Kakashi, ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya kepada murid OHS yang ada didepannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas 12-A. Lalu siapa empat orang itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku, Namikaze Sakura."

"Aku, Uzumaki Karin."

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dan terakhir, aku Hyuuga Neji."

"Aku, Shimura Sai. Ini, Yamanaka Ino. Dan ini, Inuzuka Kiba. Kelas 12-B"

"Hm... orang-orang berdompet tebal rupanya." Gumam Kakashi.

"Baiklah, anak-anak ikuti aku. Menuju kelas baru kalian!"

" _Hai'_ / Hn."

"Kami permisi, _Koucho."_ Izin Kakashi permisi keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

Kakashi berjalan dengan santai di lorong kelas dua belas, sembari sesekali pikirnya menerawang, memikirkan bagaimana sifat-sifat anak baru yang dididiknya.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak yang kelihatan dingin, namun masih mengetahui tentang sopan santun. Kemungkinan dulu ia adalah seorang mantan ketua osis. Di tambah dengan ia yang merupakan anggota keluara Uchiha. Sudah dipastikan pasti, dirinya adalah seorang yang cerdas.

Namikaze Sakura, anak yang terlihat baik di awal namun aslinya begitu egois, selalu menginginkan apa yang harus menjadi miliknya, dan tidak suka berbagi. Dari keluarga Namikaze yang sudah pasti memiliki kehidupan yang terpenuhi.

Lalu, Hyuuga Neji. Memiliki karakter yang terlihat kalem, tapi tidak sedingin Uchiha. Aank yang memiliki karisma seorang pemimpin yang berwibawa, dengan kesopanan luar biasa yang di ajarkan dari sejak kecil.

Setelahnya, Uzumaki Karin, anak yang dari awal memang terlihat sombong. Dari cara memandang sudah begitu terlihat.

Sedang anak yang akan dididik Kurenai mungkin memiliki karakter yang lebih bagus darinya. Kiba, seorang yang hyperactive dan terlihat dari wajahnya, ia adalah orang suka usil. Selanjutnya Ino, sepertinya ia anak yang terlihat lebih sopan diantara kedua teman perenpuannya. Dan yang terakhir Sai. Anak berkulit putih, seputih mayatJJ suka tersenyum, namun dibalik senyumnya itu, menyimpan rahasia yang hanya di ketahui dirinya seorang.

Kakashi menghela nafas, memikirkan bagaimana jadinya nasib kelasnya nanti... Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, tanpa menyadari langkahnya yang sudah melewati kelas 12-B. Beruntung, ada yang memanggil namanya.

" _Sei? Sensei?_ Kakashi- _sensei!"_ Kurenai sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, karena Kakashi yang sedari tadi menghiraukannya. Beruntung, saat panggilan terakhir Kakashi berhenti berjalan, dan berpaling menoleh ke arahnya. Kurenai menghela nafas lega, sembari tangannya yang melambai, mengisyaratkan Kakashi mendekatinya.

"Kakashi- _sensei,_ kau memikirkan apa? Hingga panggilanku tidak kau dengar?" Tanya Kurenai heran.

"Hm, tak apa-apa. Oh, iya. Ini anak-anak yang di bicarakan akan masuk ke kelasmu, Kurenai- _san."_ Ujar Kakashi, menunjuk ke arah Kiba, Ino dan Sai.

"Oh, benarkah. Terimakasih sudah mengantar mereka."

"Hn, sama-sama."

"Oke, anak-anak. Silahkan masuk ke kelas." Perintah Kurenai pada Kiba, Ino dan Sai.

" _Hai' sensei."_

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi." Pamit Kakashi.

"Tentu, sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mengantar mereka, walau kelewatan sihJ" Ucap Kurenai sambil terkikik geli. "Aku masuk duluan ya!" Kurenai pun kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya meninggalkan Kakashi dan sisa murid OHS.

"Cepat anak-anak. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, tinggal naik tangga dan belok ke kanan, kita akan sampai." Ujar Kakashi yang ditujukan kepada anak didik barunya.

Naruto menatap ke arah jendela yang ada di sebalah kirinya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan beberapa lirik lagu yang di sukainya. Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya senantiasa mendengar dan sesekali ikut menimpali bernyanyi bersama. Sedangkan, di belakang tempat duduk mereka terdapat Shikamaru yang tidur, dengan tangannya sebagai bantalan dan Temari yang sedang asik menggores-gores kertas membentuk sebuah dress sederhana yang cantik.

Di sudut ruang kelas, terdapat beberapa anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang membentuk kumpulan lingkaran. Anak perempuan dengan gosip terbaru mereka dan anak laki-laki yang entahlah hanya mereka yang tahu. Tiba-tiba-

SREEK

Bunyi pintu terbuka, kelas yang tadi ribut mendadak berubah sunyi. Anak-anak yang tadi sibuk dengan urusan mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu terbuka. Dan seketika itu juga, anak-anak kelas 12-A kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing saat melihat kemunculan Kakashi.

Naruto yang melihat Kakashi memasuki kelas, segera memimpin mengucap salam.

"Berdiri! _Ohayo Gozaimashu_ Kakashi- _sensei._ " Ucap mereka bersamaan.

 _"_ _Ohayo mo!"_ Balas Kakashi singakat.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid transfer dari Oto High School. Untuk kalian silahkan masuk! Dan perkenalkan nama kalian!" Ujar Kakashi memberi kode kepada murid transfer.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Neji, dari OHS. Merupakan mantan wakil ketua osis." Ucap Neji dengan eajah kalemnya. Matanya memandang ke arah Hinata yang saat ini balik menatapnya dengan datar.

"Lalu diriku, Namikaze Sakura, putri keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal itu. Dan juga tunangan Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sembari menyeringai ke arah Naruto dengan tangannya yang di sengajakan memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sedang Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tindakan Naruto yang tadisontak membuat Sakura terkejut karena mendapatkan respon yang di luar dugaan.

"Hallo semua! Namaku Uzumaki Karin. Orang-orang begitu menghormatiku, karena keluargaku yang berkuasa.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan ketua osis OHS." Ucap Sasuke datar, bola matanya sedari hanya tertuju kepada Naruto yang menatap Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura, mata mereka bertemu. Tak lama setelahnya Naruto pun mendengus dan menghiraukan Sasuke yang sama terkejutnya atas respon yang di berikan Naruto.

 **TBC**

Hallo, hai minna~ Lama sekali gak updet ya **# author lebih baik hiatus aja sana, kelamaan update tau gak!#** Sumimasen untuk para reader yang uadah nunggu lama-lama karena kelalaian author ini. Harap untuk kalian memakluminya ya. Karena membuat satu chapter itu perlu perjuangan yang panjang. Apalagi pas gak ada ide, lalu di paksa-paksain ada. Hedehhh, rupanya seperti ini ya rasanya author senpai yang udah nulis cerita lebih duluan. **Eh, author jadi curhat deh. Hehehe**... Author juga gak nyangka rupanya ada yang banyak baca ya. Author sungguh terharu. Jadi, setiap kali, author gak akan lupa berterimakasih pada readers yang udah baca dan yang review. maaf gak bisa balas ya! Arigato gozaimashu minna~ Tapi sebelum itu, saya mau ngumumin kalau author kan punya akun wattpad, biasanya aku up chap selanjutnya lebih dulu disana baru disini. jadi kalau mau ngunjungi silahkan dilihat Hitomi_arishima.

Oke, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya (yang mungkin bakalan lama update, sama kaya chap ini)


End file.
